


Bragplaining

by gknmidofan



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Refused to Indulge Him Except Yorinobu, Except Saburo, Humor, M/M, Original Work is in Chinese, Rated M for language, Translation, V Had Issues, V's Vanity Got Out of Control, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gknmidofan/pseuds/gknmidofan
Summary: A story about bragplains. V tried to show off his boyfriend. People already knew refuse to indulge him. People who didn’t thought he had a death wish. (Seriously who didn’t these days though?)
Relationships: Corpo Male V/Yorinobu Arasaka, Male V/Yorinobu Arasaka, Yorinobu Arasaka/V
Kudos: 10





	Bragplaining

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough Male V/Yorinobu content as I expected in the English fandom so I decide to add into it by translating what little we have in the Chinese fandom. How strange, it's usually the other way around.  
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy this cute small piece, and get on this ship and have fun with us (I am sinking with it). English isn't my first language so any flaws there are they belong to me not the original work. Feel free to leave any improvement suggestions in comments, I'll be very grateful.

**Bragplaining**

Corpo V/Yorinobu Arasaka

This is the English translation of [凡尔赛文学](http://jintiantianqizhenhaoa23717.lofter.com/post/320eba88_1cb6eb66a) by 今天天起真好啊

Author's permission

* * *

**1**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: Borrowed bro’s car and taking BF home.**

[From A Coolass phone in North Oak] 2078.1.15

【FuckThisWorld】: Where the fuck did you get all the scratches driving in NORTH OAK? Use your own damn car next time!

【BadassMercV】replied: Compensation money transferred.

【FuckThisWorld】replied: Fuck you. Find me someone to fix it.

* * *

**2**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】:** **Borrowed bro’s bike to race with BF. He loves bikes, me too.**

[From A ready to shoot phone at Sunset Motel] 2078.1.19

【Coyote】: Was that Yaiba Kusanagi? Did you win?

【BadassMercV】replied: Nah, I lost…Not that your bike wasn’t good though, I got extracted.

【FuckThisWorld】replied: Do you even have any ride of your own?

【BadassMercV】replied: I Do.

* * *

**3**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: On a mission, and it’s fucking easy. @RisingDragon I demand proper applause RIGHT NOW.**

[From A coolass phone in City Center] 2078.1.20

【RisingDragon】: Right…Job done, with excessive cost.

【BadassMercV】replied: Sorry…

【Random_R&D_Guy】: Don’t forget to write the user feedback, and come to R&D for a recheck soon.

【BadassMercV】replied: It was great.

* * *

**4**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: My own car this time, my own car, picking up MY OWN BF. MY. OWN. B. F.**

****

[From A coolass phone at Corporate Plaza] 2078.1.21

【Coyote】: You can’t park there bro! The fine’s expensive as fuck!

【BadassMercV】replied: Fuck really?

【BadassMercV】replied: Damn. Should’ve just borrow Johnny’s ride again.

【BadassMercV】replied: I asked. Fine’s expensive indeed.

【FuckThisworld】: So you spent all your gig money to pick him up from work. That was lame dude.

【BadassMercV】replied: I do what I want.

* * *

**5**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: BIG WHEEL**

****

[From A coolass phone at the Arasaka front door] 2078.1.21

【Fuck This world】: So you’re doing driving service these days? With YOUR driving habbit?

【BadassMercV】: Are you fucking with me? That me having a relationship with my left hand rumor was you, wasn’t it?

【Fuck This world】replied: Your "bf" never showed his face. It was a reasonable hypothesis.

【BadassMercV】: Never showed his face my ass. YOU’VE MET BEFORE!

【Delamain】: According to system analysis, your driving preference does not meet the basic requirements for our passenger’s security. I highly recommend choosing Delamain service instead.

【BadassMercV】 replied: Not you too, Del!

【Delamain】: It was a reasonably suggestion.

* * *

**6**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: He said he’ll kick me out if I disturb him again, so I find another spot. Made absolutely no sound.**

[From A confident phone inside Arasaka] 2078.1.29

* * *

**7**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: He said I was like a wild dog chasing its tail in the woods and even noisier than before. Got kicked out…  
**

****

[From A sad phone outside Arasaka] 2078.1.29

* * *

**8**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: Got back inside & keeping him company. Can’t expect a corpo dog to leave before nightfall right?**

****

[From an exhausted phone back inside Arasaka] 2078.1.29

* * *

**9**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: Fuck, BF checking on me. Caught doing this. WHAT TO DO? SOS. HELP.**

****

[From a panicking phone at Arasaka] 2078.1.30

【GhostInTheShell】: Wow didn’t know you edit XBDs. Ambience light’s pretty neat btw. Just don’t overdo it.

【BadassMercV】replied: There’s not a single fraction of sexual element during my worktime aside from my BF. Wondering which dumb mf set the light too.

【RisingDragon】replied: It’s Arasaka standard light.

【BadassMercV】replied: Wow, great standard. So soothing.

【Evelyn】replied: There’s no need to be secretive. You don’t have to feel embarrassed for working for Arasaka.

【BadassMercV】replied: Just wondering how long it’ll take for you guys to find out.

【Evelyn】replied: The world already knew, we just don’t really care.

【BadassMercV】replied: I hate you all. At least have the courtesy to show some jealousy.

【FuckThisWorld】replied: Trust me, you’re the only one in this world who would think those shits worth bragging about.

* * *

**10**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: I fucking want a more loving BF. This one is a fucking bully. It sucks.**

  
[From a sad & can’t get in BF’s house phone in North Oak ] 2078.2.10

【RisingDragon】: How many times do I have to tell you to walk the front door?

【BadassMercV】replied: Please make an exception this one last time?

【RisingDragon】repliey: Too late. Front door’s locked too. 

* * *

11

 **【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: I got in.**

[From the happiest phone in North Oak] 2078.2.11

【FuckThisWorld】: So how long have you been out there? 

【BadassMercV】Replied: I arrived at 11:30 pm. He let me in at 1 am.

【FuckThisWorld】Rplied: I recall someone said to me, “That shitty car of yours should go to the dumpster. I’m going home. See you.” So you walk from Afterlife to North Oak last night?

【BadassMercV】Replied: Shut the fuck up.

【QueenOfAfterlife】: Johnny’s car’s fixed?

【BadassMercV】Replied: Nah, I asked around the city and nobody want’s to take the job. Shit’s too ancient for them. So I promised him his drinks are on the house for the next month.

【QueenOfAfterlife】Replied: Afterlife won’t be selling any alcohol next month.

* * *

**12**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: I’m dying.**

[From mobile divice] 2078.2.20

【Coyote】: Bro?

【Coyote】: Fuck where are you?

【FuckThisWorld】: You still alive? @QueenOfAfterlife Did he mention anything yesterday? 

【QueenOfAfterlife】Replied: He took a job from his boss.

【RisingDragon】: He is safe now.

* * *

**13**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: Sorry about the fuss. Didn’t mean to disappear for this long. Last job got a bit tricky. Still lying in bed, so won’t take any request till next week.**

[From a puking blood phone in Arasaka MD] 2078.3.10

【FuckThisWorld】: You having a suicide competition with your bf?

【BadassMercV】Replied: Heh, you think I've been messing around? Well he’s about to win.

【FuckThisWorld】Replied: Call me when you want to do something next time.

【BadassMercV】Replied: I don’t take buddies to big jobs. You know the story.

【Fuck This World】Replied: No one died in your story.

【BadassMercV】Replied: But it taught me a lesson. Not taking my bro to any suicide mission. That time at Saka Tower was because you were dead then.

【QueenOfAfterlife】: Take your time. I’ll keep an eye on Afterlife for you.

【BadassMercV】Replied: Thanks.

【Panam】Replied: Aldecaldo will always have your back.

【BadassMercV】Replied: Wow, you’re just like my actual sister but with different parents. Love you! o>_<o

* * *

**14**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **:**

**Repost [Everything you should know about Arasaka stock price]**

**Guys read this, might prove useful.**

[From a coolass phone] 2078.4.17

【RisingDragon】: You believe this?

【BadassMercV】Replied: Just trying to make others believe it. It’s going up right?

【RisingDragon】: Who knows?

* * *

**15**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: LMAO you guys really believe Saka stock price’s gonna grow? Screw it, Lemme tell you IT’S NOT. Cut the loss. Arasaka CEO just told me that when we were in bed.**

[From a dying from laughter phone in BF’s North Oak house] 2078.4.20

【FuckThisWorld】: Night Corp stock price’s droping too. Richard Night just told me that in last night’s dream.

【BadassMercV】Replied: You don’t trust the CEO’s info or what.

【FuckThisWorld】Replied: I trust the CEO’s info, but not when it’s coming from you.

【Random_R&D_Guy】: I trusted you, and lost shit lots of money for it… Should’ve just fried your brain then.

【BadassMercV】Replied: You fucking work in Arasaka. Don’t you have your own inside dope? And I’ve just come to R&D right before last mission.

【RisingDragon】: Don’t volunteer yourself for their experiments again.

【BadassMercV】Replied: I was just hanging around.

* * *

**16**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: Ran into boss and BF at the same time, feels strange.**

****

[From an embarrassed phone in Arasaka] 2078.4.25

【Coyote】: Bro was that Yorinobu Arasaka on the right? Gees I feel nervus for you and your bf.

【BadassMercV】Replied: Actually…Never mind, at least it’s a real person. Better than having a relationship with my left hand right?

【FuckThisWorld】: Fuck this is hilarious. I’m laughing so hard I feel sick. You’ll never be able to let anyone find out in this life, V.

【Coyote】Replied: Did I say something wrong?

【BadassMercV】Replied: I’ll just DM you.

* * *

**17**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: BF’s niece’s pretty cool, good with machinery. Been** **talking about Adam Smasher’s body structure for hours and didn’t change expression even once. I think she might even be a little bit excited.**

[From a phone in Arasaka R&D] 2078.5.9

【DetachedBeing】: It seem women in the Arasaka bloodline are all gifted in technologies.

【BadassMercV】Replied: I can give you her number.

【DetachedBeing】: There’s no need. I hate Arasaka.

【FuckThisWorld】: Fuck you’re friends with Alt?!!

【BadassMercV】Replied: Wow really? There are people who don’t know how to contact his own ex, really? [smirking emoji]

【FuckThisWorld】Replied: Give me her number.

【BadassMercV】Replied: No.

【DetachedBeing】Replied: No.

【FuckThisWorld】Replied: What did I ever do to deserve this.

【BadassMercV】Replied: Everything, Johnny. Everything.

* * *

**18**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: Who the fuck is gossiping around? Is Hanako** **Arasaka male? I’ve been saying I have a BF! Boyfriend!**

[From a questioned by BF and embarrassed to death phone] 2078.5.12

* * *

**19**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: Kei Arasaka has been dead for 50 fucking year. Can you guys just quit the bullshit?**

[From a seriously confused phone] 2078.5.14

* * *

**20**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **:**

**Repost [Owner of Afterlife and former CEO of Arasaka, love to hate or hate to love?]**

**Refutation: I was never in a romantic relationship with Saburo Arasaka. Fuck whoever the fucking guy is. Is he crazy or what? Who the fuck’s gonna believe this?**

**I’ll make sure of your death when I find you, so you better hide.**

**I mean come on, there’re only so many times you can guess wrong, not that many options left out there, right?**

[From a seriously speechless phone] 2078.5.17

* * *

**21**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: So now you people suddenly decide to be uninterested, great. Could’ve told me you were just fucking with me.**

**It would be nice if you guys sent me some nice words, you know?**

[From a confused phone] 2078.5.23

* * *

**22**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: Right, three days and zero reply, whatever. Consider me defeated. Bragplaining plan officially broken.**

 **【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: My boyfriend is Yorinobu Arasaka.**

[From the phone that belongs to the daddy of you all] 2078.5.28

【FuckThisWorld】: Well my boyfriend is Saburo Arasaka. That makes me the daddy of yours.

【BadassMercV】Replied: Fuck off.

【Fuck This World】Replied: Just give it up. I’m the only one here and I’m here to mess with you. Others just don’t give a shit.

* * *

**23**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: Raining.**

****

[From a brooding phone in Konpeki Plaza] 2078.6.29

【Coyote】: Something bothering you?

【BadassMercV】Replied: Nah...It’s ok. Just post nut clarity. Had sex with bf.

【Coyote】Replied: Just don't strain yourself too much, okay?

【BadassMercV】Replied: Fine. Maybe a little bit of troubling thoughts, but also post nut clarity. Let’s go grab a drink. I’ll pick you up.

【Coyote】Replied: OK.

* * *

**24**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: I’m the fucking king of the city. My fucking BF is the fucking CEO of Arasaka. I am the fucking sun in the sky.**

[From mobile device] 2078.6.29

【Coyote】: He’s drunk.

* * *

**25**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: I’m not.**

[From mobile device] 2078.6.29

* * *

**26**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: I’ve mastered the art of teleportation. I was thinking about going home, next moment I’m home. I a fucking genius.**

[From mobile device] 2078.6.29

* * *

**27**

**【** **BadassMercV** **】** **: Guys I’m sorry. I was too drunk last night…[face palm emoji] I didn't mean to send the “ I love you so much I could die for you’’ message to all of you…!**

[From a drowning in shame phone] 2078.6.30

【Coyote】: I love you so much I could die for you.

【FuckThisWorld】: I love you so much I could die for you.

【QueenOfAfterlife】: I love you so much I could die for you.

【BadassMercV】: Fucking stop, all of you.

【Panam】: I love you so much I could die for you.

【ghost in the shell】: I love you so much I could die for you.

【Evelyn】: I love you so much I could die for you.

【TarrotIsNotMagic】: I love you so much I could die for you.

【DoctorVic】: I love you so much I could die for you.

【BadassMercV】 Replied: Wow the guy who literally never read TL showed up…Thanks for watching out for me, Vic. 

【DumDum】: I love you so much I could die for you.

【BadassMercV】 Replied: Uh, thanks…I guess?

…

【BadassMercV】: Thanks guys, I love you guys too. Gigs 20% off for the next two weeks, and come hang out at Afterlife, drinks on me.

* * *

**28**

**【** **GrindThroughTheIronWarship** **】** **: I love you so much I could die for you. @BadAssMercV**

[From North Oak] 2078.6.30

【BadassMercV】: Uhm, you’re using your main account?

【GrindThroughTheIronWarship】: Because I love you, check the DM.

The END

* * *

**Some other stuff**

**29**

[Direct Messages]

【BadassMercV】: [photograph of a pool of blood]

【BadassMercV】: Look it’s all over the ground, just like Jackie back then.

【BadassMercV】: Feels like I’m dying, but Jackie lived, so I guess I’m gonna be fine too.

【BadassMercV】: No. Not that fine.

【RisingDragon】: Stay awake. Keep talking to me.

【BadassMercV】: [Voice message (The voice is a mess from too much crying. It’s hard to tell the content. Something about hurting too much.)]

【BadassMercV】: [Voice message (I love you.)]

【RisingDragon】: I love you too. Keep talking.

【BadassMercV】: [Voice message (When I go back I’m gonna get that R&D prototype.)]

【BadassMercV】: [Voice message (Not gonna let them call me a cyber psycho for nothing)]

【RisingDragon】: What did the R&D agree to provide you?

【RisingDragon】: This isn’t over.

* * *

**30**

**[Everything you should know about Arasaka stock price]**

**Hang in there, Arasaka stock is expected to be soaring. Not in the least affected by recent conflicts with Militech.**

**2078.4.15**

【Anonymous User】：Well, at least it's brief enough.

* * *

**31**

[Direct Messages]

【BadassMercV】: The chip I ordered last time, is it done? I really need that pain block trick.

【Random_R&D_Guy】: No.

【BadassMercV】: Hellman, just do me this one favor.

【Random_R&D_Guy】: Boss personally forbade any experimental products introduced to you. It’s not our fault you slipped your mouth.

【BadassMercV】: So you have the guts to defect to Kang Tao, but not enough to get me this one chip.

【Random_R&D_Guy】: I will talk to boss the moment you pass the psychological assessment.

【BadassMercV】: What? Did he already know…?

【Random_R&D_Guy】: If you mean your recent assessment results, then yes, he already knew. You were on the same level with Smasher. Boss’ exact words are: I didn’t save him just to get him killed again, from now on do not give him anything.

【BadassMercV】: Fuck.

【BadassMercV】: You know that cyber psycho isn’t really a thing, right? People don’t get crazy because they put on to many cyberwares. I mean look at me.

【Random_R&D_Guy】: But they do when they were overstressed.

* * *

**32**

**[Owner of Afterlife and former CEO of Arasaka. Love to hate or hate to love?]**

**Hey everyone, I’m your favorite reporter**. **Everybody knows that V is owner of Afterlife, but do you know that there was something between V and the former CEO of Arasaka? Let take a closer look at it.**

**Yes, V and Saburo Arasaka have met each other before in Konpeki Plaza. You might doubt how was this possible, but V said he witnessed the death of Saburo, so it is the truth. Believe me, I was as shocked as you guys are now.**

**So this is all we know about what happened between the owner of Afterlife and the former CEO of Arasaka. What do you think? Feel free to tell us anything anything in the comment area.**

**2078.5.17**

【FuckThisWorld】: Hey look, a dig into the truth. @BadassMercV 

【BadassMercV】: A dig into my ass.

* * *

**33**

[Direct Messages]

【RisingDragon】: We should talk.

【BadassMercV】: My head still hurts…drank too much last night.

【RisingDragon】: Do not try to avoid the problem, potential cyber psycho.

【BadassMercV】: Don’t call me that. Not psycho yet.

【RisingDragon】: I’ll have some business to deal with in Tokyo headquarters, you should come with me.

【RisingDragon】: Consider it a paid leave.

【BadassMercV】: Tokyo?

【RisingDragon】: Yes. Get up and come down stairs.

【BadassMercV】: ok:)

True End


End file.
